


Princes of the Universe

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Bottom Dean, Español | Spanish, Genital Piercing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título: Princes of the Universe<br/>Autora: Taolee<br/>Fandom: SPN. AU.<br/>Petición: Anahi Tezuka  <br/>Pairing: Cas/Dean. <br/>Rating: NC—17<br/>Kinks: <br/>05— Sexo público, en un lugar público, en el bosque, parque, set, coche, gasolinera...<br/>14— Mordidas.<br/>20— Bottom!Dean / Bottom/Jensen<br/>33— genital piercings<br/>43— Omegaverso<br/>Temas:<br/>32— Supervivientes a un accidente.<br/>41— Mpreg.<br/>46— Pilotos de F1 o cualquier otro deporte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Título:** [Princes of the Universe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ1WyBGG_Vw)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Petición:** [Anahi Tezuka](https://www.facebook.com/anahi.tezuka?fref=ufi)

**Pairing:** Cas/Dean. 

**Rating:** NC—17

**Kinks** **:**

05— Sexo público, en un lugar público, en el bosque, parque, set, coche, gasolinera...

14— Mordidas.

20— Bottom!Dean / Bottom/Jensen

33— genital piercings

43— Omegaverso

**Temas:**

32— Supervivientes a un accidente.

41— Mpreg.

46— Pilotos de F1 o cualquier otro deporte.

 

 

**PRINCES OF THE UNIVERSE**

 

 

 

Dean había sido durante siete años consecutivos el campeón mundial de motocros s a nivel profesional. Era el mejor, y en todo ese tiempo nadie había podido hacerle sombra. Con su Yamaha negra lo habían apodado “The Black King” y su fama era legendaria. Subido a una moto, su cuerpo parecía difuminarse con la máquina, llegando a alcanzar resultados asombrosos.

Hasta ahora.

En esa temporada había surgido un competidor muy duro, uno al que apodaban “El Ángel” que ya había demostrado más de una vez que podía hacerle frente casi sin inmutarse.

Castiel Novak llevaba menos tiempo como deportista profesional, no estaba tan quemado ni tan cansado como lo estaba él. Además, ese hijo de puta parecía tener alas para volar. Había visto algunos de sus saltos en varias pendientes e incluso podía asegurar haber visto un par de alas desplegarse que hacían que lo mantuvieran durante varios segundos suspendido en el aire. Era asombroso verle y, por mucha rabia que le diera, tenía que admitir que era mejor que él. Había visto sus resultados esa temporada y ya se había hecho a la idea de que el título no caería ese año en sus manos.

 

Estaban en  Clayoquot Sound, Canadá, esperando a que comenzara la carrera por el bosque. Dean amaba ese lugar. Era un sitio mágico, lleno de encanto, de naturaleza salvaje y de misticismo. Había recorrido varias veces ese bosque y siempre encontraba senderos nuevos en los que perderse, cosas nuevas que explorar y animales que jamás soñó que pudiera ver en vivo y en directo. 

La ventaja que le daba conocer el sitio no podía equipararse a la ventaja que le llevaba Castiel en puntos en la competición. Aunque no le ganase, El Ángel estaba pegado a su culo en el ranking de posiciones y podía superarle y colocarse en primera posición si no se andaba con cuidado. No sólo tenía que ganarle, sino que tenía que superarle muchísimo en velocidad y tiempo para lograr una marca increíble y poder proclamarse como campeón otro año más. Lo veía muy improbable, pero jamás perdía la esperanza. Si hubiera sido así no habría llegado a donde había llegado.

 

 

Ya estaban todos preparados en la línea de salida. El bosque se abría ante ellos dándoles la bienvenida. Podía oír el motor de la moto de Castiel tras él. Incluso sentía su mirada clavada en  su espalda . No quería admitirlo, pero había pensado más de una vez en esos ojos azules, en esa voz. Habían estado muchas varias veces juntos en el podium y siempre había sentido una especie de atracción hacia él, algo que no podía describir con palabras,  y que había acabado dejándole frustrado y agobiado. 

Ahora miró hacia el frente y se concentró. Tenía que ganar esa carrera y dar todo lo que pudiera de sí mismo. Apretó el puño del acelerador y se preparó. En cuanto se dio la orden de salida se colocó el primero saliendo disparado como si le estuvieran persiguiendo los mismísimos perros del infierno.

Ser el primero en ese enorme recorrido tenía una buena ventaja y era que no tenía que ir tragándose el humo ni la tierra de nadie que fuera delante. Odiaba que se le manchara la visera del casco.

 

Podía oírle tras él. El sonido del motor de la moto de Castiel era inconfundible . Lo conocía tan bien como el suyo.

— ¡Dean! —oyó tras él, pero no le hizo caso. Apretó un poco más el puño, pero de nuevo la moto de Castiel se puso tras él, hizo un giro y se puso a su par—. ¡Dean! ¡Para!

¿Es que se había vuelto loco? ¿Y qué coño hacía a su misma altura? Iban a matarse los dos haciendo eso. Sólo un trecho del camino era recto, el resto estaba lleno de árboles, troncos caídos y curvas muy cerradas.

— ¡Dean! —Castiel le achuchó la moto encima,  obligándole a que se saliera de  camino oficial. Pensó que se pararía, pero ese loco siguió bosque a través. De nuevo se puso a su lado gritándole—. ¡Dean! ¡Para! ¡Tienes una rueda en mal estado!

Dean ya no le oía. Estaba cabreado. ¿Quién se había creído ese gilipollas que era sacándole del recorrido oficial? Podían penalizarles por eso. Debía volver cuanto antes al recorrido marcado para la carrera o podían sancionarle.

— ¡Dean! —Castiel gritó más fuerte pero sin conseguir ningún resultado, así que no le quedó más remedio que ir tras él. No conocía ese lugar y podía partirse la crisma en cualquier momento, pero no podía dejarle solo. Desde atrás veía la rueda de la moto haciendo giros extraños, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Una vez en un entrenamiento le pasó eso y sabía que algún enganche se había soltado y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la rueda saliera volando. Ahora sólo esperaba que, cuando saliera disparada, no le diera a ninguno de los dos.

Dean hizo un giro inesperado bajando así por una pendiente llena de ramas secas. Castiel giró también y fue tras él. Ojalá pudiera dejarle allí tirado para que se rompiera la crisma, porque sin duda eso era lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía irse, maldita fuera su estampa.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con el acelerador a tope intentando quitárselo de encima, pero no había manera. Tan concentrado estaba por dejarle atrás que ya había perdido el rastro del recorrido oficial, del secundario y de cualquier tipo de señalización de los patrocinadores y del circuito. Lo más sensato hubiera sido dar la vuelta y volver al camino que conocía, pero retroceder significaba perder tiempo y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Cuando la carrera acabase iba a coger a ese gilipollas y lo iba a estampar contra la pared por seguirle y acosarle de esa manera. ¿Quién cojones se había creído?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de pronto su moto hizo un ruido muy raro, se escuchó una pequeña explosión y su rueda trasera salió disparada por los aires. El impacto hizo que perdiera el control de la moto y se tambaleara hacia los lados. La rueda delantera se enganchó en una rama que sobresalía del suelo haciendo que se detuviera en seco y él saliera disparado por los aires.

Castiel frenó la moto en seco. Había esquivado el impacto de la rueda de milagro y por poco no se comió la carcasa trasera de la moto de Dean al caer al suelo tras el enganche. Lo vio volar por los aires y caer rodando ladera abajo. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo tras él. Había sido un accidente muy malo y normalmente las lesiones que producían esos golpes solían ser fatales.

— ¡Dean! —Castiel corría ladera abajo. La vegetación era muy frondosa y el mono de cuero de Dean era oscuro. Encontrarle sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar—. ¡Dean, respóndeme!

Dean oía gritos a lo lejos, pero no tenía claro si eran de verdad o producto de su imaginación. Quería contestar y decir que estaba ahí, pero no le salían las palabras. No sabía el alcance de sus heridas, si se había roto algo o estaba al borde de la muerte. Sólo tenía mucho sueño. Cerró los ojos y ya no escuchó nada más.

 

 

 

Castiel estuvo buscándole durante más de una hora. No había podido ver el lugar exacto donde había caído y la vegetación tan alta impedía un rescate inmediato. No obstante no iba a rendirse. Iba a encontrarlo aunque fuera lo último que hiciese en la vida.

— ¡Dean! —no dejó de llamarlo por si le respondía, pero no hubo señal de él. Eso no era bueno  y presagiaba lo peor,  aunque no iba a darse por vencido—. ¡Dean!

Se había quitado el casco y lo había tirado a un lado, ahora no sabía donde. Por él podía haber llamado a su equipo, haberse puesto en contacto con ellos y que hubieran mandado ayuda. Ahora ya era tarde; ni tenía casco, ni tenía a Dean. Genial.

 

 

 

Lo encontró media hora más tarde. Tropezó con sus pies y, en cuanto lo rodeó, apartó la vegetación y se agachó a su lado para comprobar si respiraba y si tenía pulso. Así era. Sus contantes vitales no parecían malas. Ahora debía dictaminar el alcance de sus heridas, todo eso sin tocarle demasiado, mucho menos el cuello y sin sacarle el casco.

Estuvo palpando el pecho y las piernas. No parecía haber nada roto. Luego te tocó un brazo analizándolo por entero y luego el otro. Cuando llegó a la altura del hombro, Dean se despertó y lazó un gruñido intentando quitárselo de encima. Castiel lo detuvo.

— Shhhh ¡No te muevas! Has tenido un accidente y has salido disparado por los aires.

Dean bufó.

— Lo sé. No he perdido la memoria ni me he golpeado la cabeza —se abrió la visera oscura y se sacó el casco—. He caído en tierra blanda y sobre el brazo izquierdo. Me duele horrores.

A pesar de que no quería moverle, Castiel se vio obligado a ayudarle a que se sentara.

— Con el mono puesto no puedo ver el alcance de tus heridas. Abre la cremallera.

Dean gruñó pero obedeció. El brazo derecho salió sin problemas, pero el izquierdo no respondía y tenía un dolor abrasador que le llegaba hasta la yema de los dedos.

— No puedo moverlo. Creo que me lo he roto.

Castiel lo miraba serio.

— Parece que te lo has dislocado. Hay que ponértelo en su sitio —se acercó a él para cogerle el brazo con una mano mientras le ponía la otra mano en la clavícula—. Si lo dejamos demasiado tiempo fuera de lugar puede ocasionarte algún pinzamiento en los nervios y dejarte el brazo muerto.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas de mis heridas? Podías habernos matado a los dos con tu comportamiento.

El semblante de Castiel hablaba por sí solo y decidió dejárselo claro.

— Desde que me puse detrás de ti vi que tu rueda hacía un movimiento y un ruido extraño. Intenté avisarte de que iba a salir volando y te llamé. Te llamé mil veces y tú apretaste el acelerador ignorándome —tiró del brazo haciendo que crujiera a la misma par que el grito de Dean se escuchaba por todo el bosque—. Tenía que haberte adelantado y haber dejado que te estrellaras contra un árbol.

Dean había caído hacia atrás por el dolor y estaba tumbado en el suelo, analizando lo que le había contado. Castiel no le estaba mintiendo. Él mismo había notado un movimiento extraño en la moto, pero lo achacó al exceso de velocidad. Ahora sabía lo que había pasado.

— Siento haberte puesto en peligro —respondió al incorporarse un rato más tarde.

Castiel se había abierto un poco la cremallera de su mono y se había sentado a varios metros de él.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Dean miró alrededor y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y todo le dio vueltas. Pensó que se caería de bruces contra el suelo, pero unas manos fuertes lo agarraron y lo sostuvieron mientras se volvía a sentar.

— Lo siento, estoy algo mareado —se frotó la frente—. No reconozco el lugar.

Castiel deslizó la mano  en un bolsillo pequeño que tenía en el antebrazo y sacó una barrita energética.

— Cométela. Seguramente tengas la tensión baja por el accidente. Te vendrá bien.

— No.

Castiel apretó los dientes maldiciendo para sí mismo lo cabezota que era Dean Winchester.

—  O te la comes por las buenas o haré que te la tragues por las malas —abrió la barrita energética y se la tendió—. Si piensas que no soy capaz de metértela entera en la boca, es que no me conoces en absoluto.

Dean no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y troncharse de risa por haber sacado sus palabras totalmente fuera de contexto. Castiel sonrió sabiendo por qué se reía.

— Por favor —lo intentó de nuevo, ésta vez con más suavidad en su voz.

Dean cogió la barrita y la partió en dos.

— Tú te comes la otra mitad o no hay trato.

Castiel quiso decirle que a él no le hacía falta, pero aceptó. Prefería que Dean se comiera la mitad a que no se comiera nada en absoluto.

Durante un minuto estuvieron en silencio. La barrita era de chocolate y fruta y estaba muy buena. Dean no quiso admitir que le sentó genial, antes tenía otra cosa en mente.

— Si has visto que mi rueda estaba mal, ¿por qué no aprovechaste para acelerar y adelantarme? Ahora mismo podrías estar celebrando tu victoria.

Castiel lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera profundamente ofendido por sus palabras.

— Yo no gano a toda costa, Dean. No habría podido celebrar la victoria sabiendo que podías estamparte contra un árbol y matarte.

— No tendrías ningún otro oponente por el momento que te hiciera frente.

— No te quiero ni fuera de juego ni muerto, Dean. Sé que me ves como una amenaza y lo siento, porque esas no son mis intenciones.

— ¿No? —levantó las cejas curioso—. ¿Y cuáles son?

Castiel no respondió. Se levantó y miró los alrededores. Luego se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos caminar para encontrar la salida? Si puedes andar, claro.

Dean se levantó demostrándole que estaba perfectamente bien. Le seguía doliendo el hombro, pero nada comparado a lo que podría haber sido.

— La carrera oficial tiene cámaras instaladas. Ya habrán visto que nos hemos salido del circuito y cuando la carrera termine al ver que no aparecemos, nos buscarán. Lo malo es que está cayendo la noche así que seguramente emprendan la búsqueda mañana a primera hora. Yo no me movería de aquí porque es más fácil que nos rastreen y nos localicen por las huellas de las motos que si estamos dando vueltas por ahí sin una brújula, sin agua y sin nada.

Castiel asintió.

— Tú pareces el experto. Te haré caso.

— No es la primera vez que me pierdo en un bosque —admitió—. Tranquilo. Nuestros patrocinadores no dejarán que nos muramos. Han apostado demasiado dinero en nosotros.

Eso era muy cierto, y triste, pero al menos les garantizaba que tarde o temprano los sacarían de allí.

 

 

 

La noche comenzó a caer y la humedad podía notarse en el ambiente. Las hojas y la hierba que los rodeaba comenzaron a humedecerse. Ellos optaron por sentarse junto a un árbol. Sólo sería cuestión de horas. Pronto vendrían a por ellos.

— ¿Cómo tienes el hombro?

Dean lo movió y se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho. Le dolía bastante.

— Mejor gracias a ti —lo miró. Había luna llena y eso al menos no les dejaba completamente a oscuras—. Te has arriesgado por mi y aún no entiendo por qué.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando hacia abajo. Tras meditarlo unos segundos levantó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos.

— ¿Tú no lo sientes, Dean?

Dean lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Sabía lo que le estaba preguntando. Era sobre esa extraña atracción que había entre ellos. Ambos lo habían notado y era una tontería ignorarlo porque ninguno de los dos podía ocultarlo.

— Sí —susurró—, pero pensaba que sería algo pasajero, que si lo ignoraba tarde o temprano desaparecería.

— Si estamos predestinados a estar juntos, no —soltó de golpe. ¿Para qué andarse con rodeos si ambos estaban ya en la misma página?

Dean no dijo nada más, tampoco Castiel lo hizo. El mundo de los alfas y los omegas funcionaba así, y ellos desde que se habían visto, sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacer frente a eso que existía entre ambos. Como alfa, Castiel había sido muy permisivo, dándole tiempo y espacio a Dean para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, a su olor, pero entre ellos no había una relación normal porque eran rivales y no habían empezado con buen pie.

— Quizás pienses lo contrario, Dean, pero no te odio, ni pretendo quitarte lo que es tuyo. Todo ha sido un cúmulo de casualidades que nos han llevado hasta aquí. Llevo practicando muchos años este deporte. No he tenido a nadie que me apoyara, ni me patrocinara, ni que creyera en mí. Todo lo que he conseguido para llegar a ser de los mejores lo he hecho por méritos propios y lo último que me esperaba al llegar aquí era encontrarme contigo.

— ¿No me conocías?

— Sí, conocía al Dean Winchester campeón no sé cuántos años consecutivos y tal —suspiró—, pero no sabía que ibas a ser precisamente tú mi... omega.

— Yo no soy tu omega —lo corrigió—. Ni tuyo ni de nadie.

No era la primera vez que muchos alfas habían llegado a él con promesas en los labios, maravillados por su belleza, por su carrera profesional, por su dinero, pero él siempre los había espantado a todos porque nunca había necesitado a nadie a su lado. Hasta ahora. El olor de Castiel, su sola presencia, le hacía temblar las rodillas. No quería admitirlo pero era muy posible que si estuviera frente a su alfa, su irreverencia podía costarle caro.

— No voy a obligarte a nada, Dean —la voz de Cas era suave y tranquila—. Ni voy a convencerte de lo contrario. Sólo quiero que sepas que no te odio y que no voy a por ti para obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Si hubiera querido quitarte del medio, te habría adelantado y no habría dicho nada de la rueda.

— Ya —zanjó abreviando—. Y mira donde estamos ahora. Perdidos en algún lugar del bosque, de noche, sin agua y sin comida.

— Al menos no llueve —Cas intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto.

— Eso sí —echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla sobre el tronco. Debió quedarse ligeramente dormido porque de pronto dejó de sentir dolor en el hombro y una sensación de paz lo invadió. Se sentía bien, se sentía seguro pese a la circunstancia, y estaba ese olor. Sabía que era Castiel. Lo había olido otras veces. Era una mezcla suave, especiada. A veces lo percibía dulce, otras veces picante y fuerte. Incluso medio dormido podía olerle. Lo malo era que no podía controlar lo que su cuerpo realmente sentía—. Hmmmmmm.

Castiel giró la cabeza tras oír el gemido de Dean. Se había quedado dormido apoyado en el árbol, con la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás y ladeada hacia un lado. Ahora que no lo observaba podía mirarle sin temor a que preguntara nada. Le había costado mucho admitirlo, pero se moría de ganas por probar esos labios carnosos, lamer esa cara llena de pecas y saborear intensamente su olor detrás de las orejas. Habían empezado mal, muy mal mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora temía que ya no hubiera ninguna posibilidad para ellos.

A diferencia de otros alfas, él no iba a hacer uso de su fuerza, ni iba a obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer. Respetaba a Dean por encima de todo y le daría tiempo, todo el que él quisiera. Sabía cómo debía sentirse, todas las sensaciones que tenía que estar experimentando. No iba a admitirlo pero él ya lo amaba porque siempre lo había tenido claro. Incluso desde la primera vez que lo vio. Jamás iba a olvidar esa sensación, y era una casualidad que ambos se dedicaran a lo mismo, aunque a él le hubiera costado mucho más tiempo llegar.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Dean dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. No sé había despertado, sólo se había puesto más cómodo. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa algo triste y así se quedó, mirando la luna llena que se alzaba sobre ellos. Los sonidos de la noche lo envolvían mientras se quedaba quieto y sin moverse para no despertarle.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean comenzó a gemir agitándose en sueños. Hundió más la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Cas y comenzó a darle suaves besos desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula, justo donde Castiel se había abierto la cremallera del mono que llevaba puesto.

—Dean —susurró su nombre para intentar despertarle. Su olor lo había delatado. Sabía que había entrado y celo y, si no se despertaba, podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego—. Dean. Despierta.

No le hizo caso. Siguió con los ojos cerrados restregando la nariz sobre su piel. Aspiraba su olor y lo memorizaba como si fuera ya parte de él. Aún dormido se echó en parte sobre él inclinando su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Había comenzado a lamerle el cuello, pero necesitaba más, mucho más. Eso era sólo el principio de lo que realmente quería.

Castiel gimió de frustración. Ojalá pudiera dejarse llevar, pero no iba a aprovecharse así de Dean porque sabía que, si estuviera despierto, la cosa sería muy distinta. Exhaló el aire por la nariz de una manera brusca y levantó el brazo. Sin pensarlo le clavó dos dedos en el hueco del hombro, justo donde sabía que le dolía. Dean lanzó un gruñido despertándose en el acto y mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Qué cojones haces?

Castiel lo miró fijamente. Podía mentirle, pero ya era hora de que Dean aceptara la realidad.

— He tenido que despertarte sí o sí porque si hubiera esperado media hora más me habrías violado.

Dean lanzó un resoplido.

— Sí, claro. Tus ganas.

Castiel no iba a discutir con él cuando las pruebas eran tan evidentes.

— Si no me crees mírame el cuello, totalmente babeado por ti, o echa un vistazo a tu entrepierna —le informó echando él también una ojeada rápida—. Y huélete. ¿No reconoces tu propio olor?

Eso fue lo único que hizo, olerse, y con eso tuvo bastante.

— Joder, no —echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse de nuevo en el árbol. Estaba en celo y el causante estaba justo a su lado. ¿Cómo iba a poder controlarse así?

— Tienes que calmarte —Castiel quería ayudarle—. Cierra los ojos y relájate.

Dean no quiso cerrar los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía se lo imaginaría desnudo y eso no le ayudaría nada en absoluto. Se levantó y caminó varios pasos hasta alejarse lo suficiente de él.

— Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que vengan a buscarnos —levantó un poco la voz para que supiera donde estaba.

— Si necesitas que te ayude sólo tienes que pedírmelo —se ofreció amablemente, aunque no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Dean y sólo él podía calmarle.

Escuchó sus palabras pero no dijo nada, sólo emitió un gruñido y se sentó apoyándose en otro tronco. No iba a ceder a sus instintos, no iba a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. El Ángel era su enemigo, su mayor rival y el que lo estaba destronando lentamente de su trono. Jamás se rendiría ante él, ante prefería que se lo llevaran los diablos.

 

Dos horas más tarde eso era lo que parecía. Se había tumbado sobre el suelo para estar más cómodo, pero no había sido así. Una sensación de asfixia le hacía respirar por la boca sin conseguir realmente sentirse mejor. Se había abierto la cremallera del mono que llevaba puesto y nada, no lograba controlarse. Las piernas las tenía dobladas y separadas, con los pies firmes en el suelo. Se había llevado una mano a la entrepierna y empujaba con las caderas intentando controlarse, o satisfacerse, no lo tenía claro. Fuera lo que fuera no lo estaba consiguiendo.

 

Castiel llevaba un rato con la mandíbula tensa y los dientes muy apretados. Aunque Dean apenas emitió un sonido audible, él podía oírle. Sospechaba que podría hacerlo incluso en una ciudad atestada de ruidos. Su instinto más básico, el más primario, llevaba un rato gritándole que fuera hacia allí. ¿Qué clase de alfa era que dejaba a su omega lloriquear insatisfecho y necesitado cuando su misión principal era amarle y satisfacerle? Pero estaba la cabezonería de Dean. No se dejaría ayudar y él no iba a obligarle a nada. Estoico, aguantó un rato hasta que ya no pudo más; se levantó y caminó directo hacia él. La luna llena parecía haberle guiado en el corto trayecto.

— Dean —lo llamó serio quedándose de pie junto a él. Al ver que no respondía se agachó a su lado—. Dean. Deja que te ayude, por favor.

Los ojos de Dean, verdes y brillantes, lo miraron. Estaba completamente empapado en sudor y tenía la mirada perdida, como si no pudiera ver bien a corta distancia.

— No —jadeó negando con la cabeza—. No. No.

— Dean, escúchame —insistió—. Te prometo que no pasará nada. No nos uniremos, ni seremos pareja de por vida ni nada de lo que estás pensando. Sólo te satisfaré para que te encuentres mejor. ¿Vale? —buscó sus pupilas y le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos—. Te lo prometo.

Con lentitud Dean acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Castiel era su enemigo, su rival, y ahora mismo era su única salvación. Quizás se estuviera equivocando, pero confiaba en él.

Castiel no perdió más tiempo, se levantó de nuevo para arrodillarse segundos más tarde entre las piernas de Dean. Le abrió la cremallera del todo y tiró del elástico de los calzoncillos hacia abajo para dejarle al descubierto. Una magnífica erección apareció ante sus ojos. Sin esperar más agarró el grueso tronco y comenzó a masajearle, subiendo y bajando la mano mientras apretaba la erección en su puño. Dean jadeó alto y claro, retumbando por todo el bosque. Eso provocó que Castiel esbozara una sonrisa y fuera directo a lo que quería hacer.

La lamida pilló por sorpresa a Dean, que levantó las caderas a la misma par que comenzaba a correrse sin poderlo evitar. Fue una sensación gloriosa que lo dejó relajado al menos durante un par de minutos, luego su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar otra vez pidiendo más. Por suerte Castiel parecía comprender sus reacciones incluso mejor que él, llevándole al éxtasis todas las veces que fue necesario para que al final se relajara y se sintiera satisfecho por completo. No supo cuántas veces se corrió. Ahora mismo sólo podía experimentar esa gloriosa sensación de sentirse flotando en una nube. Con una sonrisilla en los labios acabó durmiéndose. Castiel le puso bien la ropa y se acostó a su lado para que mantuviera el calor. Había logrado contenerse para no hundirse en él y no tomar posesión de su cuerpo porque le había hecho una promesa y no iba a romperla. La cumpliría hasta final, aunque eso le dejara dolor de huevos para el resto de su vida.

 

 

 

La ayuda llegó a primera hora, cuando ya había amanecido y un cielo algo nublado escondía los rayos del sol de esa época del año. Dean sólo atinó a levantarse con la ayuda de Cas y llamarles para que fueran directos hacia ellos. En pocos minutos se vieron rodeados de médicos, voluntarios que se habían unido a la búsqueda, policías, y una veintena más de personas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo habían sentado dentro de una ambulancia y le hacían un millón de preguntas.

Castiel ya no estaba a su lado. Intentaba reconocerle entra la multitud pero no daba con él. A pesar de estar rodeado de gente por todas partes no podía evitar sentirse solo. Al cerrar las puertas de la ambulancia y sentir el sonido de la sirena, un ligero pánico se apoderó de él. Estaba bien y estaba a salvo, aunque su mente se había quedado en otra parte, concretamente con Cas en ese bosque.

 

Estuvo ingresado un par de días mientras le hacían muchísimas pruebas. Luego, los mejores médicos del mundo dictaminaron que lo mejor era operarle el hombro. Gracias a que Castiel se lo había colocado en su sitio, el nervio no había perdido sensibilidad, sino posiblemente la historia sería ahora muy distinta. No obstante decidieron operarle para evitar posibles problemas y complicaciones en el futuro.

Todo salió bien, aunque no había dudado ni un segundo de ello. Durante la semana que había pasado de más en el hospital esperando su recuperación no había podido parar de pensar en Castiel. Esa noche había estado llena de emociones y de muchas cosas que en ese momento no había querido admitir. Ahora había llegado el momento de hacerles frente. No podía negar que sentía algo por él. Esa noche Castiel lo había salvado dos veces; la primera en el accidente, y la segunda cuidándole y satisfaciéndole hasta dejarle completamente saciado y tranquilo. Le debía unas palabras, pero el problema era que no sabía qué decirle exactamente.

 

 

 

Esa tarde tuvo una rueda de prensa cuando le dieron el alta en el hospital. Hasta entonces había permanecido alejado de periodistas y cámaras. Su representante, su entrenador y los patrocinadores se habían encargado de todo. Ahora tenía que tranquilizar a sus fans y explicar lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegó a la sala del hospital que se había habilitado para la conferencia, las cámaras de los periodistas comenzaron a grabar y los flashes se disparaban unos tras otros. Al levantar la cabeza para ver dónde tenía que sentarse, vio a Castiel sonriéndole detrás de una mesa. Tenía un botellín de agua en la mano medio vacío.

— Hey —lo saludó cuando Dean llegó a su lado. Se había apartado del micrófono para que nadie escuchara su conversación—. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Mucho mejor, aunque me queda por delante más de seis meses de reposo y rehabilitación.

— Lo siento —lo decía de veras.

— No no, está bien —lo tranquilizó. Quería explicarle más, pero dio comienzo la rueda de prensa y tuvieron que centrarse en las preguntas de los periodistas.

— ¿Cómo supo que algo iba mal, señor Novak?

Castiel asintió algo abrumado porque llevaba ya respondidas varias preguntas seguidas y no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso.

— Cuando me situé con la moto detrás de la de Dean, vi que la rueda vibraba más de la cuenta. Supe que algo iba mal porque no era normal, ni en su moto ni en la de nadie. Una vez me pasó algo parecido en un entrenamiento y sabía que a la rueda le pasaba algo.

— ¿No se dio cuenta de nada, señor Winchester? —otro periodista aprovechó ahora su turno—. ¿Por qué apareció su moto tan lejos del circuito oficial?

— Noté que el manillar vibraba algo más de la cuenta, pero al ir por el bosque y ser el suelo tan irregular, no le presté demasiada atención —guardó unos segundos de silencio—. Aunque no tengo excusa porque he hecho ese mismo recorrido varias veces y debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

— ¿No oyó al señor Novak gritarle?

— No me hice entender bien —fue Castiel el que respondió a pesar de que la pregunta no iba destinada para él—. Intenté avisarle arrimando la moto más de la cuenta lo que ocasioné que Dean se despistara y acabáramos los dos fuera de la carrera oficial.

Era una excusa muy buena y desde luego era mucho mejor que decir “lo ignoré porque lo odio.”

Respondieron varias preguntas más y Dean habló del informe médico, del reposo que debía de guardar que, unido a la rehabilitación, sería casi un año. También agradeció públicamente a Castiel su ayuda. Que le hubiera colocado el brazo en su sitio pocos minutos después del impacto ayudó a que el nervio no se dañara demasiado y Dean hubiera recuperado una completa movilidad.

Tras dar las gracias por la entrevista y después de hacerse varias fotos juntos, cada uno se vio arrastrado hacia una esquina distinta. Dean quería hablar con él aunque no tuviera aún muy claro lo que quería decirle. Debía reconocer que ese no era el momento al estar rodeados de gente, pero no quería dejarlo pasar mucho más.

 

Tuvo la oportunidad una semana y media más tarde. Iba a celebrarse una carrera en Palo Alto, California, y había sido invitado para comentar la retransmisión en directo. El brazo en cabestrillo al menos le dejaba hacer eso. Había llegado con tiempo ya que la mayoría de los participantes no habían terminado aún en otras competiciones a excepción de Castiel. Según le dijeron, llevaba allí desde ayer, así que aprovechó que le habían informado que estaba en el box sacándole brillo a su moto para llegar donde él. Ese era un buen lugar para hablar los dos solos.

Castiel estaba sentado sobre la moto de espaldas al manillar. Tenía en la mano un trapo y lo frotaba con fuerza por la parte trasera, dejando reluciente la zona que trataba. Cuando vio a Dean, se incorporó un poco pero no se levantó. La moto estaba bien sujeta por unos enganches en el suelo, así que se sentó sin más apoyando los codos sobre el manillar.

— Me dijeron que vendrías —le miró el brazo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Dean terminó de acercarse a él antes de responder.

— Bien. Cansado de no poder hacer nada.

— Vas a retransmitir hoy. Eso es mucho.

Dean hizo un gesto con la cara.

— No sé cómo tomármelo, ¿sabes? Los deportistas que terminan con su carrera en activo pasan a ser comentaristas y esas cosas —levantó la mirada con timidez para mirarle a los ojos—. No quiero que nadie piense que mi carrera está acabada.

— No lo está —lo dijo serio creyendo completamente en lo que decía—. Estás recuperándote. No eres el primer deportista que tiene que guardar reposo y luego vuelve en la siguiente temporada con más ganas y fuerzas que nunca. Ten paciencia.

— Ya —fue lo único que respondió. Debía ser fuerte y hablar de lo que quería hablar sin dar más rodeos. Respiró hondo y asintió para darse valor—. Quería darte las gracias.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

— Ya me las has dado, Dean. No tienes que seguir haciéndolo.

— No, te he agradecido lo del accidente, pero no que cuidaras de mí y... bueno... —no pudo evitar ponerse colorado—. Todo lo demás.

— No fue nada —intentó ocultar una sonrisa para no molestarle—. Fue un placer.

Dean se puso más colorado y tuvo que apartar la mirada centrándose en el suelo.

— Podías haberte aprovechado de mí, o haber tomado una decisión sin contar con mi consentimiento, o —hizo una ligera pausa que aprovechó para volver a mirarle—. O podías haber sido cruel y haberme torturado sin piedad.

— Ese no es mi estilo —bromeó—. No siempre.

Ambos se rieron. Dean se armó de valor para acercarse mucho más a él, hasta rozarse con su rodilla. Se habían quedado en silencio y sólo se miraban a los ojos. Ahí era donde siempre se quedaba pillado sin saber cómo seguir todas las veces que se había imaginado esa escena en su cabeza. Decidió dejarse llevar, así que agachó la cabeza y se acercó a los labios de Castiel para besarle. No lo hizo de golpe porque quería asegurarse de que los dos estaban en la misma página. Tras advertir que Cas asentía con la cabeza, él terminó de acercarse y lo besó.

En cuanto sintió sus labios sobre los suyos Castiel se incorporó del manillar donde había estado apoyando los codos e irguió la espalda sin levantarse. Lo rodeó con los brazos por si acaso se asustaba y salía corriendo. Había imaginado un millón de veces cómo serían besar a Dean, probar sus labios, jugar con su lengua. Ahora que estaba en ello, sólo podía decir que era lo más delicioso que había experimentado nunca.

Sus labios se buscaron, besándose cada vez con más pasión hasta que fusionaron las lenguas, las entrelazaron y se robaron un poco el alma.

El gemido de Dean llegó a sus oídos y abrió los ojos para mirarle. Podía olerle y sabía que estaba cayendo en picado en el celo. Eso le hizo ronronear de placer. ¿Significaba eso que Dean lo aceptaba como su alfa? No pudo seguir pensando porque una de las enormes manos de ese hombre le acarició la bragueta. Eso provocó que diera un respingo por más de una razón.

Dean rompió el beso y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle.

— Lo siento, ¿Te he hecho daño? —parecía muy mortificado—. Quizás no te gusta que te toquen.

La sonrisa de Castiel fue sincera y franca. Con tranquilidad lo agarró de la mano y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él hasta pegarle a su pierna.

— Me gusta mucho que me toques —respondió—, y no me has hecho daño. Sólo que tengo demasiada sensibilidad en ciertas zonas.

— Oh —fue lo único que atinó a decir ahora más colorado que antes—. Lo siento, no lo sabía —quizás fuera algo que sólo podían experimentar los alfas.

Sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, Castiel decidió sacarle de dudas.

— Tengo un [piercing en el pene](http://www.onmeda.es/pareja/piercing_genital-el-piercing-genital-en-los-hombres-16728-6.html) que me hace tener más sensibilidad de lo normal.

Dean se quedó mudo. Podía haberse imaginado un mundo de cosas, pero jamás habría llegado a eso.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Ahora fue el turno de Cas de ruborizarse un poco. Se incorporó poniéndose en pie y dejando el asiento de la moto entre sus muslos. Se abrió la cremallera del pantalón, se lo bajó junto con los calzoncillos un poco, lo suficiente para quedarse al descubierto, y se agarró la erección. Del orificio salía una argolla de poco diámetro con barias bolitas enganchadas. El aro llegaba hasta detrás del glande, donde desaparecía bajo la piel y daba la vuelta.

Dean no tuvo reparos en tocarle, con cuidado eso sí. Le acarició el tronco y jugueteó un poco con el aro, sintiendo cómo Castiel se ponía más duro sobre su palma. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar por la excitación.

— ¿Por qué te has hecho algo así? —no era un reproche, sino simple curiosidad.

— Por el placer —siseó cuando Dean giró la muñeca deslizando el puño por el tronco—. No sólo mío sino para la otra persona también.

La boca de Dean se hizo agua. Jamás había pensado en algo así, pero ahora que lo imaginaba necesitaba probarlo cuanto antes. Se giró, levantó una pierna y se sentó sobre la moto delante de Castiel dándole la espalda. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho y buscó sus labios para que siguiera besándole. Cas lo hizo encantado. Lo rodeó con cuidado intentando no hacerle daño en el brazo y siguió besándole mientras deslizaba una mano por su pantalón para abrirle la cremallera. Conforme lo hacía el olor del celo de Dean y su excitación llegó a su nariz volviéndole loco. Gruñó intentando controlarse.

— Cas —Dean se echó hacia delante apoyando el torso sobre lo que quedaba de sillón y la parte trasera de la moto—. Por favor.

Castiel tiró del borde del pantalón todo lo que pudo hasta que el trasero de Dean quedó al descubierto. La tela estaba muy tirante y tendría que ponerse en pie si quería seguir adelante, pero antes debía saber que Dean estaba completamente seguro.

— Dean —su voz fue demasiado ronca—. Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no?

— Sí —jadeó. Cada vez estaba más mojado, más humedecido por su propia lubricación. Su cuerpo no quería esperarle y parecía avanzar más rápido que él—. Lo sé. Es lo que quiero.

Castiel le levantó la camiseta por la espalda y le propinó varios besos mientras le olía la piel.

— Dean —susurró—, si lo hacemos va a ser permanente —volvió a depositar un reguero de besos sobre su espalda—. Estaremos unidos para siempre. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —le instó a contestar porque sabía que ya se estaba perdiendo en el olor del celo—. ¿Me quieres como para eso?

Dean se incorporó como pudo a pesar de que el pantalón le impedía sentarse bien. Giró medio cuerpo y lo besó.

— Sí —lo besó—. Sí —volvió a besarle—. Pensaba que te odiaba porque eres más bueno que yo, pero no es eso; es porque eres la única persona capaz de doblegarme, de enfrentarse a mí y de protegerme, Cas. No quiero estar con nadie más que no sea contigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Castiel tras oír sus palabras.

— Dean —fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de besarle con fuerza.

Dean volvió a echarse hacia delante sobre el asiento de la moto teniendo cuidado con su brazo dañado. Lo necesitaba ya, con urgencia y sin esperar un sólo segundo más.

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlarse mientras se ponía en pie y se arrimaba a la entrada de Dean. Lo tocó primero con la mano, asegurándose de que estuviera bien lubricado. También estaba dilatado. Tal era su excitación que su cuerpo estaba al límite de su resistencia. Siseó para tranquilizarle y luego se aproximó a su entrada.

Incursionó en él despacio, probando la capacidad de Dean y su resistencia. Luego fue avanzando hasta introducirse todo lo que podía. Entonces comenzó a moverse. Escuchaba a Dean lloriquear y gemir a partes iguales. Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no correrse. Él también, y ya no podía controlarse más. Movió las caderas cambiando el ángulo de penetración, sabiendo que así su piercing daba de lleno en la próstata de Dean. En un segundo lo tuvo a su merced, jadeando su nombre mientras se corría sin poderlo evitar. Sólo entonces se dejó ir él también, inundando ese estrecho canal con su semen y uniéndoles para siempre. La base del pene comenzó a hincharse un poco más, lo suficiente para que no pudiera salir de él con facilidad. Estaban unidos, atados para siempre y le gustaba ese nuevo concepto. Apoyó la frente sobre su espalda aún descubierta y lo mordió. Dean se agitó bajo su cuerpo, ronroneando y gritando pidiendo más. Castiel volvió a morderle mientras pugnaba por permanecer quieto dentro de él. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño, pero Dean no le estaba poniendo las cosas demasiado fáciles. Cuando le propinó un bocado por tercera vez, Dean comenzó a correrse de nuevo agitando todo el cuerpo sin poder parar.

 

Castiel salió de su cuerpo un rato más tarde, cuando el nudo que los unía volvió a tomar su tamaño normal y él pudo salir de su cuerpo sin problemas. Se sentía pletórico y lleno de felicidad. Dean era suyo, para siempre. ¿Podía existir algo mejor que eso? Se bajó de la moto y se puso a su lado. Dean estaba tumbado sobre el asiento con la mejilla apoyada en la aleta trasera y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Estás bien?

Dean abrió los ojos sin ocultar una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Se incorporó y se abrazó a él con el único brazo con el que podía hacerlo.

— Sí —susurró sobre su pecho.

— Dean —le besó la cabeza aspirando así de paso su olor—. A partir de ahora voy a cuidarte, a protegerte y a satisfacerte por encima de todas las cosas.

— Bien —Dean se apartó de su pecho y volvió a tumbarse sobre la moto—. Porque eso último que has dicho es lo primero que necesito ahora mismo.

Castiel rió sin poderlo evitar. Miró el reloj que había en la pared y vio que quedaba media hora para que llegase su equipo para prepararlo todo para la carrera. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer que se corriera un par de veces más como mínimo y luego limpiarlo todo. Volvió a acomodarse tras él y lo observó. El trasero de Dean era perfecto, y ahora manchado con su semen lo era aún más. Jamás se cansaría de él, de complacerle y de llevarle al mismo cielo. Por algo le apodaban El Ángel, ¿no?

 

 

 

CINCO MESES MÁS TARDE.

 

 

 

La carrera de Japón había sido larga y dura. Llevaba un mes fuera de casa y, aunque había merecido la pena porque había conseguido muy buena posición para la siguiente carrera, no compensaba estar separado durante tanto tiempo de Dean.

Llegó a casa de madrugada. Todo estaba en silencio y las luces apagadas. Dejó la maleta a un lado y caminó hacia el dormitorio de ambos. Tapado por una sábana y acurrucado de lado, Dean parecía estar completamente dormido.

Encendió la luz del baño que había dentro del dormitorio y se dio una ducha. Cuando terminó caminó hacia la cama, encendió la tele, y se acostó en su lado de siempre. Instintivamente Dean lo abrazó despertándose poco a poco.

— No sabía que ibas a llegar a esta hora —susurró medio dormido.

— He adelantado el vuelo —se abrazó a él con fuerzas—. No podía esperar un sólo día más para verte.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa mientras se tumbaba boca arriba sobre la cama y echó las sábanas hacia atrás. Llevaba un pantalón azul de chandal que había conocido días mejores y una camiseta muy holgada. Se bajó la cinturilla de la prenda por las caderas y se remangó la camiseta hasta el pecho, mostrando así una redondeada y coqueta barriga.

— Ya se te nota —en los ojos de Castiel no podía caber más ternura y admiración mientras lo miraba. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y puso las palmas de las manos sobre la tripa—. Es perfecta —la admiró recorriéndola con suavidad. Luego levantó la vista y lo miró—. Eres perfecto.

Dean se ruborizó un poco. Aplacó su timidez guiñándole un ojo y girándose para darle la espalda. Se bajó un poco más los pantalones mostrándole su maravilloso trasero.

— No sé si soy perfecto o no —dijo—, pero estoy muy cachondo.

Castiel se rió colocándose a su lado. Traía noticias muy importante sobre su carrera profesional. La misma compañía que patrocinaba a Dean quería contratarle a él también, eso les haría camaradas y no rivales, así cuando Dean volviera de nuevo a la competición después de tener al bebé no tendrían que luchar entre ellos. Sí, esa era una muy buena noticia, pero ahora su amor lo necesitaba y él, como siempre, estaría ahí para complacerle en todo lo que pedía y todas las veces que quisiera.

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
